A liquid sealed engine mount is publicly known and generally, comprises a first mounting metal fitting to be mounted on an engine, a second mounting metal fitting to be mounted on a vehicle body, and an insulator which provides a connection between these metal fittings.
This type of engine mount has the insulator and the second mounting metal fitting which are formed in a circular shape in a plan view as seen from the direction of a mount center axis. However, since their installation spaces become relatively large when the insulator and the second mounting metal fitting are formed in a circular shape, there may be cases where the arrangement becomes difficult depending on a layout within an engine room.
Therefore, there is another engine mount in which the insulator and the second mounting metal fitting are formed in a non-circular shape such as a rectangle or the like (see a patent reference 1). With this construction, the arrangement can be made efficiently in a narrow space.